<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inherit the Earth by michaelfalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555634">Inherit the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/pseuds/michaelfalls'>michaelfalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Michael and Dean Parallels, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelfalls/pseuds/michaelfalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is left devastated by the death of Castiel and the story they left unfinished after the Empty takes him. Sam, Dean and Jack try to find a way to complete the story their way in an empty planet.</p><p>Or, a fix-it I wrote for 15x19: Inherit the Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So for the episode, I was most disappointed with how they handled Michael and what happened in the previous episode (confession), so I addressed those the most. I also wrote this to be a season AND series finale.<br/>In the next chapter, I explain why I made some changes that I did, in case it doesn't make sense to you. :)<br/>I also posted this on my Twitter, @adamichael.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><strong>Supernatural Rewritten</strong><br/><strong>15x19:</strong> “Inherit the Earth”</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">SAM and JACK walk into the main room of the bunker, looking around.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Do you think they’re here?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>They have to be. I’ll look in the<br/>dungeon, you check the kitchen.</p><p class="p1">Jack nods and splits from him. Sam moves down the hallway.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean! Cas! You here?</p><p class="p1">He opens the room doors one by one -- Dean and Cas’s rooms are empty, so he moves on to another hallway. He pulls out his phone and calls Dean, hoping it will speed things up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Come on, man.</p><p class="p1">He hears a faint buzzing sound from the dungeon and walks to it. He opens the door --</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER DUNGEON - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">The buzzing sound is louder now and Sam follows the sound to see Dean on the floor, leaning against the wall. His face is buried in his hands as he weeps quietly. He kneels down next to Dean, raising a hand to his shoulder to comfort him only to see a bloody handprint. He stops an inch away, staring at it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean? Hey.</p><p class="p1">Dean looks up at Sam -- he looks devastated.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Sam, you’re alive.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Yeah, so’s Jack. But everyone’s<br/>gone... I couldn’t save anybody.<br/><em>(a beat)</em><br/>Billie.</p><p class="p1">Jack finds them in the dungeon and walks in, glad to see Dean is alright.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>It wasn’t Billie. It was Chuck.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>What?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Where’s Cas?</p><p class="p1">Dean has a hard time finding the voice to answer. Sam looks at him in concern.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean?</p><p class="p1">Dean hesitates, but it’s all the answer Sam and Jack need. Jack is upset, and Sam is already trying to find an explanation.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>No, we can’t be the only ones.</p><p class="p1">Sam pulls out his phone and starts trying to call people. He calls Jody, we hear her voicemail. Jack walks closer to Dean, still on the floor -- they both wear a pained expression.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Jack, I’m sorry.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I’m sorry too.</p><p class="p1">ZOOM OUT: The bunker grows smaller as we pull further away from it until the Earth is in view -- they are the only three left.</p><p class="p1"><b>TITLE CARD: </b>SUPERNATURAL</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. STREET - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">More shots around a smaller town of abandoned belongings. Car alarms from crashed cars ring through the road. Sam, Jack and Dean come out of the Impala and look around.</p><p class="p1"><b>SUPER: </b>Hastings, Minnesota</p><p class="p1">Dean and Sam walk into a bar. Jack hangs around outside.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. SAMMY’S HIGHWAY CAFE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">The brothers look around the empty bar: leftover food, an overrunning beer tap. Dean notices the television screen -- a football game that has no players.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Do you think we’re it? We’re all<br/>that’s left?</p><p class="p1">Dean turns off the tap.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah. You, me, Jack.</p><p class="p1">There’s a heavy pause where they both know Cas’s name should be, but neither of them dares speak his name.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. SAMMY’S HIGHWAY CAFE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jack leans on a large potted plant, crying to themselves.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Cas?</p><p class="p1">No response to his prayer. Jack’s face crumples in pain and they begin to walk back to the bar -- the flowers wither as they pass them.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. SAMMY’S HIGHWAY CAFE - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jack enters the cafe.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>So, what now?</p><p class="p1">Sam stares at the news channel, the newscaster gone, leaving only an empty table. He looks guilty.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>I did this. We could have just<br/>given Chuck what he wanted, given<br/>him his grand finale. But I resisted.<br/>I pulled this thread. I thought we<br/>could beat his game. Do better. We<br/>tried to rewrite him and the whole<br/>world paid the price.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Sam, we can --</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>We can what? There’s nothing left,<br/>Dean! No one left to save. Everybody’s<br/>gone!</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>We can’t just give up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>What other choice do we have?</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. STREET - NIGHT</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dean and Sam stand by the Impala, waiting. Sam paces, a bit impatient.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You think he’ll show?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>He better.</p><p class="p1">They wait a while longer, and then:</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Hey, guys. Enjoying a little alone<br/>time?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Alright, Chuck. You win.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/><em>(bored:)</em><br/>Sure. I always do. Is that it, or?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>We’ll give you what you want.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>That’s right. We’ll do your shitty<br/>ending. Cain and Abel, the whole<br/>deal. Us, dead, or whatever. I’ll kill<br/>Sam, Sam’ll kill me. We’ll kill each<br/>other, okay? You pick. But first,<br/>you gotta put everything back the<br/>way it was. The people, the birds...<br/><em>(emphasised:)</em><br/>Cas. You gotta bring him back.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>We’re surrendering. We’ve given up.</p><p class="p1">Chuck falsely considers it, then smiles.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Yeah... no.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>What?</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>I mean, I appreciate the white flag,<br/>but frankly? It’s too little, too late.<br/>I’m kind of enjoying this story now.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You can’t.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Oh, but see, I’m the Almighty. I<br/>really can. I mean, picture it. The<br/>two of you and your little lap dog<br/>Jack rotting on a lifeless planet,<br/>knowing it’s this way because you<br/>wouldn’t take a knee. Eternal shame.<br/>Suffering. And loneliness. That’s<br/>deep! That’s sophisticated. That’s<br/>a page-turner.</p><p class="p1">He smiles once more, then DISAPPEARS.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. DINER - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">A waitress puts down a plate of cake in front of someone and grins.</p><p class="p1"><strong>WAITRESS</strong><br/>Enjoy your cake.</p><p class="p1">We pan up to see that it’s ADAM. He returns the smile.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Thank you.</p><p class="p1">As the waitress walks away, we see Michael sitting across from Adam with a smile of his own. Adam grabs the fork and starts eating.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Where was I?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>You were telling me about when<br/>you got a job working as a barista<br/>in high school.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Oh, yeah. Right.</p><p class="p1">He puts his fork down to gesture animatedly with his hands as he talks.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM (CONT’D)</strong><br/>So I was trying to get the coffee<br/>order done but this guy just<br/>won’t shut up. Kept going on and<br/>on about how he had to get home<br/>for dinner and I was like ‘it’s a<br/>school night, I’ve got a test<br/>tomorrow, you think I wanna<br/>be here with your long coffee<br/>order too?’</p><p class="p1">Adam goes back to take another bite of his cake and Michael chuckles.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>People can be unreasonable.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>You got that right. Anyway, the<br/>coffeemaker breaks right then<br/>which is unbelievable, and he<br/>says --</p><p class="p1">Adam’s speech abruptly cuts off and Michael is suddenly the one sitting in front of the cake. His hand slams down on the table in shock at the suddenness and he steadies himself, trying to get his bearings.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Adam, what’s wrong?</p><p class="p1">He looks around and sees people screaming as others disappear into smoke all around, one by one, and Michael begins to fear the worst.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/><em>(concerned:)</em><br/>Adam?</p><p class="p1">Michael is the only one left in the diner.</p><p class="p1">He looks up at the sky, his face withering into bitterness.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>MICHAEL</strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">Father.</span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. JACK’S ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jack lies on their bed, eyes closed. Suddenly, there is the sound of angel grace, high and piercing, and Jack’s eyes open -- they SENSE something -- and they get up.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Sam walks into the library to see Dean PASSED OUT on the floor, a finished bottle of beer next to him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean? Hey!</p><p class="p1">Sam taps his foot next to Dean and Dean grumbles, getting up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Are you okay?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(sarcastically:)</em><br/>I feel terrific.</p><p class="p1">Sam notices that he’s still wearing the jacket from the other day, the one with the handprint.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Have you showered?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Do you see me asking you if<br/>you’ve showered?</p><p class="p1">Sam raises his eyebrows, about to say something else, when Jack walks in.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Guys, I’m feeling something<br/>weird.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah, me too, pal. We need an<br/>aspirin.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I’m sensing a presence. There’s<br/>something out there besides us.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Something like... people?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I don’t know.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>How are you sensing anything?<br/>I thought you were all<br/>powered down.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I’m not sure. But I feel it.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. FUEL STOP - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">The Impala rolls up outside a fuel stop for a refuel. The three of them get out and Sam goes to refill the Impala’s fuel tank. Jack enters the convenience store and Dean heads for the bathroom. He’s about to enter when he hears soft whining. Turning to the sound, he sees -- a dog.</p><p class="p1">In awe, Dean crouches to it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(softly:)<br/></em>Woah, look at you! Hey.</p><p class="p1">He strokes the dog’s fur and LAUGHS, hopeful.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>How did Chuck miss you? Who<br/>ever thought finding a dog<br/>would feel like a miracle?</p><p class="p1">He moves to pick up the dog.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Come on, Miracle. Come here!</p><p class="p1">Dean happily carries Miracle the dog back to the Impala.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Sammy!</p><p class="p1">Sam looks up and is dumbfounded at the dog.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You found a dog?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah! I guess Chuck didn’t get<br/>everything. Maybe there’s people<br/>he missed, you know? Look, either<br/>way, this guy’s coming home<br/>with us.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You’re gonna let a dog sit in the<br/>Impala?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Relax, I’m not giving him shotgun.<br/>Unless you’re cool with that.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>I’ll go get Jack.</p><p class="p1">As Sam walks away, Dean pats Miracle comfortingly.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>He’ll warm up to you. Maybe<br/>he’ll let you sleep in his room.<br/>Here we go.</p><p class="p1">He puts Miracle in the backseat and strokes his face.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Believe it or not, you’re the best<br/>thing that’s happened in the past<br/>few days. Yeah, you are. Good boy.<br/><em>(a beat)<br/></em>Cas would have liked you.</p><p class="p1">He stands and chuckles once more, and suddenly Miracle turns to SMOKE and DISAPPEARS. Dean’s face falls and he looks up to see Chuck standing ahead. He salutes Dean mockingly and disappears.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. IMPALA - NIGHT</b>
</p><p class="p1">Jack is sleeping in the backseat while Dean drives with Sam in shotgun.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Unbelievable. Can’t even save a<br/>freaking dog!</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Maybe that’s the point. No one left<br/>to help. No one left but us.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. ST. MICHAEL’S CHURCH - NIGHT</b>
</p><p class="p1">The Impala rolls to a stop outside a church. Lightning and thunder crash overhead ominously.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You sure about this, Jack? Whoever<br/>you’re picking up on is in there?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>In there or very nearby. Guys, I<br/>have no idea what we’re walking<br/>into.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. ST. MICHAEL’S CHURCH - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Overhead shot of the three of them walking into the church. They walk up to the altar where they see opened religious texts strewn all over the seats.</p><p class="p1">Behind them is a silhouette of -- Michael.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>So... you survived.</p><p class="p1">They turn to look at him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Michael.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>When the rapture first began, I took<br/>refuge here. It is St. Michael’s,<br/>you may have noticed.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What, you hiding out from your dad?</p><p class="p1">Michael starts walking towards them, painting him in rainbow light from the stained glass.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I’m sure he’s aware I took your side<br/>against him. I’ve avoided using any<br/>powers that might attract his<br/>attention.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>And Adam?</p><p class="p1">Michael stops walking and is quiet for a few moments.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/><em>(a beat)<br/></em>Gone, I'm sad to say. Exterminated<br/>by my father, like everyone else.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Dean are disappointed that Adam did not survive.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Poor bastard never caught a break.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>How did the three of you manage?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Apparently, your dear old man has<br/>a sense of humour. He thought it’d<br/>be hilarious to watch the three of<br/>us on an empty planet.</p><p class="p1">Michael SCOFFS.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Your brother pays the price for you<br/>once again.</p><p class="p1">They shift uncomfortably, and Sam looks towards the opened books.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You catching up on some light<br/>reading?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I never spent much time on Earth.<br/>I was curious about the perception<br/>of God and Heaven.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>And?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Amazingly, the believers loved him.<br/>They have for thousands of years.<br/>My efforts were more effective than<br/>I’d hoped.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Your efforts?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>When God left Heaven, I was<br/>certain of his return, so I made<br/>sure all the angels and prophets<br/>burnished his image on Earth.</p><p class="p1">Michael gestures around the church at all the religious statues.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>The all-knowing, all-seeing...<br/><em>(bitterly:)<br/></em>All-caring God.</p><p class="p1">Michael stares directly at us as if speaking to the audience -- it's chilling; God's most loyal follower who has lost his faith.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What a load of shit.</p><p class="p1">Michael smiles sarcastically.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>And now? After seeing what Chuck<br/>has done?</p><p class="p1">Michael’s smile falls, and he looks down at the floor. There is a hollowness to him that we’ve never seen before.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>We reached out to you. You<br/>ignored us.</p><p class="p1">Michael looks back up at them.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>That was then. This is now.<br/>Adam’s gone. Tell me what you<br/>need me to do.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">Sam walks in with Death’s book and puts it on the map table.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Alright, Michael. Here’s the book<br/>we told you about.</p><p class="p1">Michael walks closer to it and recognises it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>That’s one of Death’s books.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah, but this one is about God<br/>and how to kill him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>As far as we know, only Death can<br/>open that but we’re open to…<br/>maybe you can too.</p><p class="p1">Michael’s eyes GLOW as his hand hovers over the book. The design of it glows as well as Michael strains to get the book open. When he can’t, his eyes fizzle out and he gives up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I’m sorry.</p><p class="p1">Disappointed, Sam, Dean and Jack look at each other with hopelessness -- their only lead has disappeared.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>So where does this leave us? We<br/>need that book opened and we’re<br/>out of options.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Where does that leave us? Screw<br/>him. I’m sure Chuck’s ready to<br/>make a move.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Do you think he’ll be looking for<br/>Michael?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>That shouldn’t be a problem<br/>unless Michael would...</p><p class="p1">He looks at Michael, suddenly concerned.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM (CONT’D)</strong><br/>Would you?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/><em>(coldly:)</em><br/>No.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Then no problem.</p><p class="p1">Jack looks unconvinced but lets it go.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>But you’re right, my father will<br/>certainly be getting ready and I<br/>doubt he will show us any mercy.<br/>If we should be so lucky, we’ll be<br/>allowed to rot in Hell.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Dean exchange glances -- Sam looks concerned and Dean, done.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Alright, if we can't get the book open,<br/>then we need to get Jack a<br/>power-up to kill God, so --</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I'm not giving him my grace.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Not even a little?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>If my father kills me, Adam will<br/>not have a body to return to.<br/>Would you rather have me<br/>vulnerable?</p><p class="p1">Dean sighs.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Good point.</p><p class="p1">Dean leaves the room and the three of them watch him go. Michael eyes Sam warily as if Sam will ask him for his grace again, but Sam goes after Dean.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. DOORWAY - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">Sam walks in and sits on the opposite end of the doorway from Dean who is already there. They both face forward, not each other.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean, what happened back there?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What the hell do you mean? Michael<br/>basically told us we’re screwed,<br/>that’s what happened.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>No, I meant with Cas.</p><p class="p1">Dean falls silent and Sam looks over at him, concerned.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM (CONT’D)</strong><br/>You haven’t talked about it since<br/>that day.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I can’t, okay?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>And you haven’t taken the jacket<br/>off.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(brokenly:)<br/></em>It’s the only thing of his I have left.</p><p class="p1">Sam’s turn to be quiet as Dean says that.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/><em>(gently:)<br/></em>What happened?</p><p class="p1">Dean takes a deep breath to compose himself.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>He saved me. Billie was coming<br/>after us, and Cas summoned the<br/>Empty. It took her... and it<br/>took him.</p><p class="p1">Sam frowns, confused.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Why would it take him? He’s on<br/>our team. He didn’t do anything<br/>to it, right?</p><p class="p1">It’s like a hard-to-swallow pill -- Dean hasn’t admitted what happened that day to himself since it did. He struggles to talk.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Cas, he... He made a deal to<br/>save Jack. Said that the Empty<br/>would kill him if he was happy.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>If he was happy?</p><p class="p1">Dean nods silently.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>What made him so happy?</p><p class="p1">Dean swallows -- it’s difficult to say, but he knows he has to eventually.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Me.</p><p class="p1">Sam pauses.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>What are you talking about?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>He said that... that he loved me.<br/>And he was happy enough just<br/><span class="s1">saying</span> it, he didn’t need to know<br/>anything else.<br/><em>(frustrated:)<br/></em>Why was he so happy with that<br/>little? He was happy with <span class="u"><span class="s1">nothing</span></span>.</p><p class="p1">Sam watches him carefully.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>He loved you.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(resigned:)<br/></em>Yeah.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>And did you love him?</p><p class="p1">Dean doesn’t answer for a while, the words too hard to say without wanting to cry, but when he does say them, they come out broken and tearful:</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I loved him, Sammy.<br/><em>(a beat)<br/></em>I loved him and I never got to<br/>tell him. You know, I always<br/>thought that-- Cas was an angel,<br/>he’s supposed to be immortal.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean...</p><p class="p1">Now that he’s started, Dean cannot stop.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>He was supposed to stay, Sam.<br/>He’s the one who’s supposed<br/>to be here when we’re long<br/>gone. But I keep losing him,<br/>like everything I ever cared<br/>about. I keep failing him and<br/>I can’t stop.<br/><em>(a beat)<br/></em>You always think there’s time.<br/>And then there isn’t.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean, it’s not your fault. You<br/>didn’t know about the deal,<br/>right? There’s nothing you could<br/>have done.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Still hurts like hell.</p><p class="p1">Sam can’t deny that. He looks over at the handprint.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Just like Hell.</p><p class="p1">Dean looks down at the handprint and slowly places his hand over the bloody print. Though the blood has long dried, it’s almost like he feels Cas’s hand against his.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly, his phone vibrating interrupts his thoughts and Dean pulls out his phone -- CAS.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(disbelief:)<br/></em>What?</p><p class="p1">He picks up and Sam looks at him, curious.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Cas?</p><p class="p1">Sam is surprised, eyes widening.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL (O.S.)</strong><br/>Dean? I’m here. I’m hurt. Can<br/>you let me in?</p><p class="p1">Instantly, Dean is on his feet, RUNNING towards the bunker’s entrance, desperate to see Castiel alive and well again.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dean RUNS up the stairs and when he reaches the door, he slows. His hand hovers over the doorknob, unable to believe that Cas is truly back. He opens it, ready to welcome him back, only to be greeted by -- LUCIFER.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Whazzah?</p><p class="p1">Dean SLAMS the door shut, feeling his earlier hopes crumble.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong> <strong>(O.S.)</strong><br/>Wow. Way to greet a pal.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer is now at the map table. Sam looks at him, angry.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You’re not our pal.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Be honest with me, please. Would<br/>you have let me in if I said it<br/>was really me?</p><p class="p1">When he gets no answer, Lucifer makes a gesture that says ‘that’s what I thought’.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You’re dead.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Yeah, not so much. After Pop<br/>nutted out and murdered pretty<br/>much everyone in the world, the<br/>Empty booted me with orders to<br/>find the missing God book and<br/>use it on Chuck? Normally, I’m<br/>not very good at following<br/>orders as you guys know but<br/>you do not want to mess with<br/>the Empty. Total B, especially<br/>after Jack blew up all over her<br/>and killed Death, I mean, you<br/>guys, never a dull moment, but<br/>that’s past! What’s up? We’re a<br/>team again, guys.</p><p class="p1">The brothers are apprehensive.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>That is not happening.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer looks unamused.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Yeah. Alright, Dean, I don’t<br/>wanna bring angst to your picnic,<br/>but then again, I gotta cut it.<br/>Think about it. If the Empty pulled<br/>me off the bench, it’s ‘cause the<br/>Winchester charm ain’t enough,<br/>right? Gonna be honest, your sweet<br/>little angel is gone and you get<br/>kind of pissy when that happens<br/>so I did anticipate a bit of<br/>pushback. I did bring a token<br/>of good faith. Voila!</p><p class="p1">Lucifer SNAPS his fingers and a woman -- BETTY -- chained up, materialises. Sam and Dean are confused.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Who’s she?</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Oh, this is Betty. Betty, say hi.</p><p class="p1">She’s gagged and cannot say hi -- she glares at Lucifer pointedly.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>She’s funny. Did I mention Betty<br/>is a reaper?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>So what?</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Watch.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer STABS her with an angel blade and she collapses, bright light emanating from her eyes and mouth.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(sarcastically:)<br/></em>Wow, really? Great!</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>No, this is the first reaper to<br/>check out since Billie! So, wait<br/>for it.</p><p class="p1">They wait in anticipation -- Betty AWAKENS and stares at the Winchesters. Dean moves to remove the gag from her mouth so she can speak. He looks at her to check if she’s alright and she HEADBUTTS him.</p><p class="p1">Betty STANDS as Dean STUMBLES back, BREAKING FREE of her chains.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Wow.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You okay?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah.</p><p class="p1">Betty summons Death’s scythe and looks at it in awe.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Look at that, she’s got the whole<br/>Death starter kit going with the<br/>decoder ring -- isn’t that<br/>awesome? -- and that --<br/><em>(points at the scythe)<br/></em>-- whatever that thing is. Yeah,<br/>I’m good, right?</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>So, do you have it?</p><p class="p1">At the Winchesters’ blank stares, Betty clarifies:</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>The book. Hand over the book.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER ROOM - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1">Betty walks into the room where the book is. Sam and Dean are about to follow her in when she turns to stop them.</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>No. Not a group project.</p><p class="p1">She shuts the door in their faces.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">Lucifer is working on a tower of cards and Jack paces, scrutinising Lucifer.</p><p class="p1">Michael walks in and heads straight for Lucifer.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Wow, look at you, bro. The<br/>Almost-Mighty.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer TOPPLES the tower but the cards stick together.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>I cheated.</p><p class="p1">Sam and Dean walk in and Michael turns to them, pointing at Lucifer in disbelief.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Are you seriously thinking about<br/>trusting him?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I wouldn’t exactly say ‘trust’.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer rolls his eyes.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Mikey, Mikey, come on, man. I<br/>get the bitterness. All you did<br/>for the old man, you got nothing<br/>better than me, the son most<br/>likely to suck and that sucks!</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I did what I did because it was<br/>the right thing to do, not to<br/>get his love.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>That’s a good thing. He had no<br/>love to give. Not to you, not to<br/>me, not to --<br/><em>(gestures at Sam and Dean)<br/></em>-- humanity. You see that now,<br/>right? What’d I tell you? We<br/>should have walked right off<br/>that chessboard when we had<br/>the chance, huh?</p><p class="p1">Michael is about to say something when Betty clears her throat loudly.</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>Asshats. I have opened the book.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>And?</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>And it’s in here. All that you<br/>want.</p><p class="p1">Pan over to Sam, Dean and Michael -- the people that they have lost to Chuck’s story; Eileen, Cas and Adam.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You’re sure about this?</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/>Of course, I’m sure. I’m Death.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You’ve been Death for an hour.</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY</strong><br/><em>(reading out:)</em><br/>Behold. In the end, there is the<br/>ending of he who created the<br/>beginning.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Fascinating.</p><p class="p1"><strong>BETTY (CONT’D)</strong><br/><em>(reading out:)<br/></em>And thus, it will be --</p><p class="p1">Lucifer SNAPS his fingers and Betty crumbles to ash. The book, now open, flies right into Lucifer’s hands. He hugs it close to his chest with a grin.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>This is what Pop wanted to get<br/>his hands on. Ooh, did I say<br/>that out loud?<br/><em>(chuckles)</em><br/>Yeah, Pop was the one who let<br/>me out of the Empty. I’m sort<br/>of the new favourite now.<br/><em>(to Michael:)<br/></em>What did Dad say about<br/>you… Oh, yeah!<br/><em>(laughs)<br/></em>Mikey’s a traitor.</p><p class="p1">Michael’s eyes start glowing in anger and Lucifer laughs once more.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>LUCIFER</strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">You’re a traitor!</span>
</p><p class="p1">Sam and Dean make a move at Lucifer.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Nope.</p><p class="p1">With a wave of his hand, he sends them flying into the bookshelves. Michael LUNGES at Lucifer to try to steal the book but Lucifer teleports in time. Michael’s eyes glow again and he summons a ball of grace to THROW at Lucifer. Lucifer teleports once more and the grace EXPLODES against the wall.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer is now at the other end of the library.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Wow, you are really getting rusty<br/>at this. After all that time in<br/>the cage, you softened up, bro.<br/><em>(mocking)<br/></em>Are you lost without your <span class="u">guide</span>?</p><p class="p1">Michael teleports to Lucifer and GRABS him, SLAMMING him down on the table twice before THROWING him aside. Lucifer CRASHES into a bookshelf and Michael storms over to him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>You talk too much.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>I talk enough.</p><p class="p1">Lucifer FIRES a blast of grace at Michael and Michael stumbles back from the damage. He forces himself to get up and Sam and Dean watch as Michael PUNCHES Lucifer into the floor, the wood cracking under Lucifer’s body.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>If they keep going, there’s<br/>gonna be more destroyed<br/>than the library.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Jack needs juice, not destruction.<br/>Where’s the archangel blade?</p><p class="p1">Michael and Lucifer STRUGGLE against each other as they CRASH over a table, trying to get hits in. Michael EXPLODES grace in Lucifer’s face and Lucifer falls back. Annoyed, Lucifer BLASTS Michael, throwing him back.</p><p class="p1">Now alone with Jack, Lucifer turns to him, inviting.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>Hey, buddy. You’re gonna have to<br/>make a decision now. Dump those<br/>losers and join Gramps and me on<br/>the winning team. Of course, this<br/>is the only way you’re getting<br/>out of here alive or you’re gonna<br/>have to fight me now, so... What<br/>do you say, kid?</p><p class="p1">Jack GLARES at Lucifer silently. Lucifer rolls his eyes.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>He’s behind me, isn’t he?</p><p class="p1">Lucifer turns around and his eyes glow red.</p><p class="p1"><strong>LUCIFER</strong><br/>You don’t learn.</p><p class="p1">Michael STABS Lucifer with the archangel blade and the red fizzes out of Lucifer’s eyes. Michael pulls the blade back out, processing what he has done. The book falls out of Lucifer’s grasp and light BURSTS from Lucifer’s eyes and mouth. Jack absorbs the power from his death.</p><p class="p1">As Lucifer’s dead vessel collapses, Michael stares, empty.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>It’s over.</p><p class="p1">The age-old fight between Michael and his brother concluded in the library of a bunker.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. KITCHEN</b>
</p><p class="p1">Dean heads straight for the fridge and rummages through slowly, coming up with a bottle of beer. Dean looks over and sees Michael sitting at the table, looking defeated.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>How you doing? You okay?</p><p class="p1">Michael is silent, staring at the ground. Dean is put off by it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL<br/></strong>Not really.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN<br/></strong>I remember you said you didn’t<br/>want to fight him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL<br/></strong>It was always my father’s plan.<br/>Not mine. Now that I’ve done it,<br/>I realise that it was never<br/>glorious, never poetic. Not<br/>destiny. It’s just meaningless.</p><p class="p1">Dean opens his bottle of beer.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Now don’t get me wrong, he was<br/>a bastard, but he was your<br/>brother. I get it. I’m sorry.</p><p class="p1">Michael nods once in acknowledgement.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>And I, about your brother.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Is he in Heaven?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I don’t know where he is.</p><p class="p1">Dean stares at him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What do you mean you don’t<br/>know?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I looked all over Earth and Heaven,<br/>I even went back to Hell and the<br/>Cage. I couldn’t find him or other<br/>humans that I saw disappear. It’s<br/>like they never existed.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>How did he go?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>He was talking.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>And?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Then he wasn’t.</p><p class="p1">Dean nods, considering the situation. He’s slightly concerned about Michael’s loyalties. Dean watches him carefully for an answer as he says:</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Hey, you just ganked your brother<br/>and the whole Chuck thing the last<br/>time we met, you sure you really<br/>want to do this with us?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL<br/></strong>Adam is more important.</p><p class="p1">That SURPRISES Dean -- it shows on his face that he did not expect Michael to pick Adam over God, especially after what happened the last time they met.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>More important than God.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>When Castiel showed me what has<br/>gone on while I was in the Cage,<br/>I couldn’t stand it, the idea that<br/>I had no free will. That my free<br/>will was an illusion like I said<br/>yours was. I didn’t think I was<br/>just another angel. My whole<br/>life, I tried to be the good son,<br/>the favourite, and I never was.</p><p class="p1">Dean is quiet as he listens -- he understands with his relationship with his own father.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL<br/></strong>I didn’t get to pick anything for<br/>myself. I had to send my own<br/>little brother, that I raised, to<br/>Hell. I tried to kill him because<br/>I thought that was what I had to<br/>do. I never chose to do any of<br/>that, and I never chose anything<br/>until I met your brother.</p><p class="p1">The words ring familiar in Dean’s ears -- reminding him of Cas’s “ever since I met you, you’ve changed me.” Dean tries to keep his face neutral.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Because of your insistence to not<br/>be my vessel, I asked Adam<br/>instead. He was the first thing I<br/>ever got to choose for myself.<br/><em>(consciously)<br/></em>Perhaps the only bit of free will<br/>I ever possessed.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>God didn’t write that you’d use<br/>Adam?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>No. It was always written that it<br/>would be you. But, of course,<br/>Castiel took that off the table by<br/>helping you. If I had known Adam<br/>would end up being so important<br/>to me, I would never have tried as<br/>hard as I did to get you to say<br/>‘yes’. I wouldn’t have tried at all.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Even though he’s not the “true<br/>vessel”?</p><p class="p1">Resigned, Michael says:</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I love him.</p><p class="p1">Dean FREEZES -- this is way too much like him and Cas now, and Cas’s death threatens to rip him apart again.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(strained:)</em><br/>You love him?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Adam is... we only have each<br/>other. I will not lose him.<br/><em>(firmly:)</em><br/>I will not be alone.</p><p class="p1">The moment is delicate. Dean wants to tread carefully, knowing that if he says the wrong thing, he might lose their most powerful potential ally, yet he is slammed with the memory of Cas before the Empty took him and gets distracted.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Does he know?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Yes.</p><p class="p1">Even the archangel Dean thought couldn’t feel anything could get his shit together before it was too late -- he struggles to work through his guilt for letting Cas go and with his hopelessness at their situation.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You really think we can get him<br/>back? You said it yourself, God’s<br/>not gonna go easy on us.</p><p class="p1">Michael considers Dean’s demeanour and calms down, remedying his earlier statement:</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>It will be hard, but so has<br/>everything else in your life, and<br/>when has that ever stopped you?</p><p class="p1">Dean has no argument to that.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I’m not going to just let him go.<br/>I am going to find him and bring<br/>him back.</p><p class="p1">Dean feels spurred by this -- Michael is right. Dean shouldn’t assume their story has ended just because the Empty took him. He should bring him home too.</p><p class="p1">Dean looks down at his beer bottle, opened but not touched yet, thinking about all the possibilities now that he knows Michael is firmly on their side.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Adam’s lucky.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I’m sorry about Castiel.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(startled:)<br/></em>What?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>As much as you try to convince<br/>yourself, it’s really not that<br/>difficult to realise that the two<br/>of you have been doing this for<br/>a long time.</p><p class="p1">Dean feels confronted.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Yeah, well, turns out everyone else<br/>knew but me, but it doesn’t matter<br/>anymore.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Why not?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>We ran out of time.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>If there is one thing this universe<br/>never runs out of, it’s time. It’s<br/>the gift that keeps on giving. You<br/>will always have time. The story<br/>is not over yet.</p><p class="p1">Dean looks at Michael, feeling more determined than ever that he can bring Cas home. He jumps right back on their plan, inspired with hope.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Chuck’s getting desperate. He<br/>knows something’s up. Won’t<br/>take the chance of showing up<br/>himself.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>He sent Lucifer. Brought him<br/>back from the dead and didn’t<br/>even reach out to me.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Did you want him to?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Of course not.<br/><em>(a beat)</em><br/>I mean, he clearly knows the God<br/>book could be lethal to him but<br/>it’s actually fairly useless without<br/>Death to read it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Jack’s getting stronger, absorbing<br/>power. Your fight with Lucifer gave<br/>him a boost. We still need to draw<br/>Chuck out. You said he knows the<br/>book’s lethal, right, so even if we<br/>can’t read it, maybe we could<br/>pretend that we found something<br/>and ambush him.</p><p class="p1">Dean and Michael look at each other -- they have a plan.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. ROAD - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">The Impala drives down a road into a clearing.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK (V.O.)<br/></strong>So?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL (V.O.)<br/></strong>They’ve found a spell. It has to<br/>be done at a particular place<br/>and time. An unstoppable force<br/>will be released.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK (V.O.)<br/></strong>And then?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL (V.O.)<br/></strong>It all ends.</p><p class="p1">The Impala stops and the four of them get out of the car. Sam and Dean set up the spell as per the instructions Michael wrote for them.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Let’s light it up.</p><p class="p1">Sam ignites a match and drops it into the bowl. A bright beacon of light SHOOTS upwards from the bowl. Right then, the bowls BREAK APART and the beacon cuts off.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What happened?</p><p class="p1">They all turn to see none other than Chuck.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Father.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Son.<br/><em>(laughs bitterly)<br/></em>Who would have thought you<br/>would do this, of all the angels<br/>in the world? This, I expected<br/>from Dean’s, but <span class="u">you</span>? I didn't<br/>think you would fall for Plan B.</p><p class="p1">Michael GRABS Chuck by the collar.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Give Adam back to me.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>That’s cute. You got your own<br/>sea monkey. We don't always<br/>get what we want.</p><p class="p1">Chuck waves a hand and THROWS all of them to the ground. He uses his powers to keep Michael and Jack down. Chuck walks over to Sam and Dean who are slowly getting up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>You two... You know, eternal<br/>suffering sounds good on paper<br/>but as a viewing experience,<br/>it’s just kinda... eh. So we’re<br/>done. I’m cancelling your show.</p><p class="p2">Sam and Dean look resigned.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Okay. Well, one for the road.</p><p class="p1">Sam PUNCHES Chuck. Chuck is unaffected and raises his hands -- Sam and Dean double over in pain. He’s about to snap his fingers and end it all when he decides that he has the time.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK<br/></strong>Ah, what the heck? I can get my<br/>hands dirty. Isn’t that what you<br/>said, Dean? I couldn’t even show<br/>up myself? Well, here I am.</p><p class="p1">Chuck PUNCHES Sam and KICKS Dean in the stomach. He FIGHTS the brothers and loses focus on Michael and Jack the longer the fight goes on. Sam pulls out the archangel blade he lent Michael earlier and STABS Chuck with it. It does nothing but annoys Chuck.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/><em>(appalled:)<br/></em>My suit.</p><p class="p1">Chuck WHACKS Sam and then Dean manages to land a hit on him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>You were funny to me once, Dean.<br/>But now you’re just sad. Boring.<br/>Incomplete, empty, meaningless.<br/>A story that will never find its<br/>ending.</p><p class="p1">He HITS Dean hard.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK<br/></strong>All because you ran out of time.</p><p class="p1">He HITS him again.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>You make it very difficult to<br/>stick around. No wonder Cas left.</p><p class="p1">Chuck STRIKES Dean once more and Dean COLLIDES with the ground next to Jack who is beginning to get up. Jack NODS to him and Dean forces himself to get up. Michael struggles to his feet against his father’s force.</p><p class="p1">The three of them try to keep Chuck busy as Jack absorbs his power -- they’re quickly overpowered by God: Chuck BREAKS Dean’s rib and lifts Sam up from the ground, BREAKING his arm. Michael tries to ambush him but Chuck senses it, turning around and pressing a hand to Michael’s head. Michael's eyes begin to GLOW WHITE as Michael tries to resist getting killed.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>You know what? You never were<br/>my favourite.</p><p class="p1">He’s about to smite Michael when he finally notices that a distance behind Michael is Jack. Chuck THROWS Michael aside and walks over to Jack.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Hey, Jack.</p><p class="p1">Chuck SNAPS his fingers to kill him as he did before, but this time, it DOESN’T WORK. He tries again and again and AGAIN, getting more desperate.</p><p class="p1">Jack’s eyes glow orange and he grabs Chuck’s face, absorbing his power. Sam, Dean and Michael watch in awe as Jack glows, dropping Chuck to the ground when he’s done. Jack SNAPS his fingers -- Dean, Sam and Michael are healed. Chuck watches them from his place on the ground, confused and dazed.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK<br/></strong>What did you do?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN<br/></strong>We won.</p><p class="p1">The four of them walk to Chuck.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK<br/></strong>So this is how it ends. My book.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>See for yourself.</p><p class="p1">Sam drops the open book in front of Chuck -- blank pages. Chuck reads it, flipping through in disbelief.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>There’s nothing there.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Oh, there is. But only Death<br/>can read it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>So we told Michael to lie to you,<br/>bring you out here. Give Jack<br/>the Super Mario power-up he<br/>needed to ice you.</p><p class="p1">Chuck LAUGHS in defeat and pride.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>This is why you’re my favourites.<br/>You know, for the first time, I<br/>have no idea what happens next.<br/>Is this where you kill me? I mean,<br/>I can never think of an ending<br/>where I lose and this... after<br/>everything that I’ve done to you,<br/>to die at the hands of Sam<br/>Winchester. Of Dean Winchester,<br/>the ultimate killer.<br/><em>(laughs)<br/></em>It’s kind of glorious.</p><p class="p1">They all debate internally on what to do with Chuck now that he’s human.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Sorry, Chuck.</p><p class="p1">Dean starts walking and Chuck shrinks back, thinking they’re going to kill him, but then Sam and Dean keep on walking.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>What?</p><p class="p1">Dean remembers Cas’s last words:</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>That’s not who I am. Who Sam<br/>and I are.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK</strong><br/>Come on...</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>But that’s who Michael is.</p><p class="p1">Alarmed, Chuck turns back and Michael GRABS the father that manipulated him his entire life.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>I gave everything for you and you<br/>took everything from me.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CHUCK<br/></strong>Michael, wait --</p><p class="p1">Michael echoes Chuck’s earlier statement, mocking:</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL<br/></strong>You know what? You never were my<br/>father.</p><p class="p1">Michael’s eyes glow as he SMITES Chuck and Sam and Dean squint at the light. Jack watches quietly from the side. Chuck’s corpse collapses on the ground.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN<br/></strong>The end.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">The four of them walk into the bunker.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Alright, kid. You think you can<br/>pull this off?</p><p class="p1">Jack nods, smiling faintly, and shuts his eyes, focussing. The four sit in silence, waiting patiently but anxiously.</p><p class="p1">Michael suddenly smiles and his eyes glow bright blue, fading almost as fast as it starts.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Michael?</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Not this time.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Adam?</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Hey.</p><p class="p1">Dean goes in for a hug. Adam hesitates but returns it anyway, then accepting a hug from Sam. When Sam’s phone rings, he pulls away to read the caller ID -- EILEEN.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM<br/></strong>Give me a second.</p><p class="p1">Sam picks up and sees Eileen's face pop up on the screen. He puts the phone down on the table to gesture with both hands:</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Eileen! Where are you?</p><p class="p1"><strong>EILEEN</strong><br/>I'm where I was, my house.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>I’m on my way, stay right there.<br/>I’m coming.</p><p class="p1">With a thumbs up from Dean, Sam bolts to find her.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. EILEEN’S HOME - LATER</b>
</p><p class="p1">Sam gets out of the car and looks up at Eileen’s house. Her car is exactly where it was when Sam went looking for her before, but her phone isn’t on the pavement anymore.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Eileen.</p><p class="p1">He walks up to the doorstep and knocks.</p><p class="p1">The door opens -- EILEEN, standing there with a smile on her face.</p><p class="p1"><strong>EILEEN</strong><br/>Hey, Sam.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>You’re back. You’re really back.</p><p class="p1">Sam pulls her in for a KISS, beyond relieved that it’s truly over.</p><p class="p1"><strong>EILEEN<br/></strong>You did it. Is everyone okay?</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>Dean and Jack are fine, they’re<br/>at the bunker.</p><p class="p1">A beat as Sam stares at Eileen, taking the sight of her in. He tears up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>SAM</strong><br/>I thought I lost you forever.</p><p class="p1"><strong>EILEEN<br/></strong>You can’t get rid of me that easy.</p><p class="p1">Sam LAUGHS and brings her into a HUG.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - CONTINUOUS</b>
</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/><em>(to Adam)<br/></em>I hope this time, you can find<br/>some peace. Life’s been kind<br/>of a bitch to you.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Yeah. But, you know, for the<br/>first time, it really feels like<br/>that’s the last hit I’m gonna<br/>take.</p><p class="p1">Dean smiles tiredly as Jack comes back to themselves.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I hear that. So what are you<br/>gonna do now?</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>I don’t know. Mike and I never<br/>plan anything. We’re just sick<br/>of following plans, you know?</p><p class="p1">Dean nods once more -- he understands. He turns back to Jack whose eyes are now open. He’s disappointed -- Cas isn’t back -- but tries not to show it. Jack worked so hard.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Way to go, kid. You did it.<br/><em>(a beat)<br/></em>So does that mean you’re<br/>God now or...</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I don’t know. I don’t think I<br/>want to be.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>What?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I haven’t been around long, I<br/>haven’t gotten to experience<br/>things on my own. Since I was<br/>born, it’s only been fight after<br/>fight. There’s always something.<br/>But now? Now that Chuck’s<br/>gone, it’s like I’m finally free,<br/>you know? We’re free, Dean. I<br/>want to live that.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Okay... Well, you’re the top dog<br/>right now, you can do whatever<br/>the hell you want to. But if<br/>you’re not gonna be God, then<br/>who...</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Michael?</p><p class="p1">Adam’s eyes glow again and he’s back to Michael.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>I can give you the power if you<br/>want to accept it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>You really don’t want it?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK<br/></strong>It’s just power. I don't need it.<br/>And you know your way<br/>around.</p><p class="p1">Michael pauses as if consulting Adam.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>What about Amara?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>You could bring her back out.<br/>You won't be permanently bonded.</p><p class="p1">Michael debates it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Alright.</p><p class="p1">Jack moves closer and both angels glow orange -- Dean squints through the light as Jack transfers his godly power over to Michael. When it’s given, the light fades.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Michael?</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>It’s done.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>For the record, I think you and<br/>Adam are gonna make a fine<br/>God.</p><p class="p1">Michael offers Dean a polite smile.</p><p class="p1"><strong>MICHAEL</strong><br/>Thank you.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Can I talk to Adam one more time?</p><p class="p1">Michael gives control to Adam, eyes flashing blue.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>Hey.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN<br/></strong>So this is it? You’re gonna go<br/>to Heaven, be Michael's right<br/>hand man or something?</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>It’s not like I’ve anything better<br/>to do, right? I signed up to kill<br/>the devil with him. Ruling Heaven<br/>by his side's a step up.</p><p class="p1">They both laugh -- though it’s formal, it’s a start to forgiveness.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You take care of yourself,<br/>alright? Good luck.</p><p class="p1"><strong>ADAM</strong><br/>You too. With Cas.</p><p class="p1">Dean doesn’t have the heart to tell him Cas is long gone. Adam DISAPPEARS with the sound of wings flapping, leaving only Dean and Jack left.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN<br/></strong>Where will you go?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK<br/></strong>I’ll be here. This is my home.</p><p class="p2"><strong>PLAYING:</strong> “THE NIGHT WE MET” by LORD HURON</p><p class="p1">Dean nods and turns away to leave the room, ready to give up on his hopes of Cas returning, and then:</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>Dean.</p><p class="p1">Dean stops and looks back at Jack.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>There’s someone waiting for you.</p><p class="p1">Dean perks up.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Where is he?</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK<br/></strong>Where it all began.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Where it all--</p><p class="p1">Dean realises; Jack smiles.</p><p class="p1"><strong>JACK</strong><br/>You have time now.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Son of a bitch.</p><p class="p1">Dean RUNS out of the bunker.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>EXT. ROAD - DAY</b>
</p><p class="p1">The Impala SPEEDS down the road towards a location that we soon realise is:</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. BARN - NIGHT</b>
</p><p class="p1">It’s the barn from 4x01: Lazarus Rising.</p><p class="p1">Dean BURSTS through the door, angel blade in hand in case of something going wrong, and LOOKS AROUND, desperate, squinting through the darkness to catch any movement. He turns on the lights -- they flicker slightly as he walks deeper into the barn until he gets to the other end of it.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Come on, where the hell are<br/>you?</p><p class="p1">Dean can still see slightly faded painted sigils on the walls, but not anybody there. Dean is about to give up when he turns around and —</p><p class="p1">We PAN OVER to see CASTIEL at the doorway of the barn.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Cas? Is that...</p><p class="p1">Cas SMILES.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>Hello, Dean.</p><p class="p1">Dean DROPS the angel blade and walks back to Cas, slowly escalating into a RUN the closer he gets to him.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>You’re back.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>Dean, I’m sorry I --</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Oh, shut up.</p><p class="p1">“I HAD ALL AND THEN MOST OF YOU, SOME AND NOW NONE OF YOU” --</p><p class="p1">Dean pulls him close and KISSES Cas. The lights overhead POP and the sparks rain down on them. Cas GRINS into the kiss as Dean separates, both with tears in their eyes.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Cas, I --</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>It’s okay.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>No, you’re gonna let me talk<br/>this time.</p><p class="p1">Cas shuts up to listen.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN (CONT’D)<br/></strong>You can’t just say that and leave,<br/>Cas. That’s not how this works!<br/>You don’t start something and<br/>say it’s the end. Stories don’t<br/>start from the end.<br/><em>(recollects himself)<br/></em>But then... we always made it<br/>up as we went.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>You remember that?</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I think that was the moment I<br/>really loved you.</p><p class="p1">Castiel is at a loss for words -- he hadn’t expected Dean to say that, and much less return the sentiments.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>You...</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>I love you, Castiel. I’m sorry it<br/>took me ’til now to say it.</p><p class="p1">Dean leans in closer and presses his forehead to Cas’s and shuts his eyes, soaking in the moment.</p><p class="p1"><strong>DEAN</strong><br/>Look at all the time we wasted<br/>to get here.</p><p class="p1"><strong>CASTIEL</strong><br/>We’re here. There’s only time now.</p><p class="p1">Dean LAUGHS, happier than he’s been before.</p><p class="p1"><strong>FADE OUT:</strong> Montage of our favourite characters over the years, major and minor. Team Free Will, the Wayward Sisters, angels, demons, monsters. The characters we all loved, some who grew up with us, saying goodbye.</p><p class="p1">There's some from the present day as well -- we see the Wayward Sisters laughing over dinner, Adam sitting at a desk in Heaven watching Michael pace around him, smiling. Chuck collapses on his knees in front of a throne, showing ROWENA who grins mischievously at him. Then, finally, Dean, Sam, Cas, Eileen and Jack sitting together, happily watching a movie together. Dean raises the remote towards the screen, at us, as if going to turn it off and --</p><p class="p1">As the final chord of the song plays, we --</p><p class="p3">
  <b>BLACKOUT:</b>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="u"> <span class="s1">THE END</span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">These are mainly about Michael’s plot because he’s where I made the most changes. I thought Buckleming wrote him horribly, out of character, and destroyed his development.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Michael killing Chuck</b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">So in the show, Michael betrays Team Free Will and sells them out to Chuck (which backfires on him, and in my opinion, he only did this to protect himself as he feared God would kill him for betraying him in 15x08.</p>
  <p class="p1">I thought that:</p>
  <p><strong>1.</strong> Chuck deserved to die, not get left alive (especially since they killed Michael).<br/><strong>2.</strong> Michael has been manipulated by Chuck for billions of years, effectively ruining all his (non-romantic) relationships (IE. Lucifer). We saw his reaction to God’s real nature in 15x08, which is why I believe Michael should have gotten to kill him.<br/><strong>3.</strong> I wasn’t a fan of Gamora’s ending in Infinity War. What makes you think I liked Michael’s? It was essentially the same ending.</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <b>Michael is the new God instead of Jack</b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">I just wanted Jack to get to be a kid. He never got much of a chance to really live and be a child. Now that Chuck’s gone, I thought he should finally get to do that.</p>
  <p class="p1">On the other hand, Michael ruled Heaven in Chuck’s absence for thousands of years. He already knows how to run a tight ship. The angels respect and fear him. It makes perfect sense for him to go back to ruling Heaven, especially since he and Adam don’t have anything else to do.</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <b>Adam and Michael being together</b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">This wasn’t something I put in just because I shipped it.</p>
  <p class="p1">Dean and Michael have been parallels for each other since the start: The older brother who raised his little brother, “Daddy’s boy”, the killer machine. They are directly made as parallels of one another. It made perfect sense for, after losing Cas and his hope, Dean to see that his parallel, Michael, is in a similar relationship to his and Cas’s, human/angel, and to see them do well. In which they both had to cope with the loss of their partner in this rewrite, effectively paralleling one another. Where Dean gives up hope because Cas is gone, Michael is determined to get Adam back, ergo inspiring Dean to feel the same way because “Michael’s just like me. If he can get Adam back, then I can get Cas back.” I used Adam/Michael as a parallel in order to restore hope.</p>
  <p class="p1">Also, if they weren't together, they might have just gone their separate ways after Adam was resurrected again, and I doubt either of them know how to cope without each other after leaning on each other for mental support for ten years in hell. It's unrealistic to think they'd gladly part ways.</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <b>Michael not betraying TFW</b>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>If he’s with Adam, he wouldn’t have betrayed them anyway. Adam’s one of the reasons Michael could see his worth and betrayed Chuck in 15x08.</p>
  <p>Michael betrayed Chuck of his own free will in 15x08. As I said before, Dean and Michael are parallels, which means <span class="u">when Dean got free will (in the form of Cas), Michael also got it</span>, because <span class="u">neither of them can follow the story without the other</span> (same as Lucifer and Sam — Lucifer never followed, which is why Sam never did either). Which also means any decision Michael made after 5x22 is of his own free will, ergo him giving them that spell was his own doing, ergo him finding TFW and offering his help was his own doing. <span class="s1">He already gave up on Chuck.</span> There was no reason to make him run back to Chuck. He was done.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>I think that's all I have to explain? Hope you enjoyed the rewrite. :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>